Melting Point
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: He was nothing than a prisoner, a slave to the kingdom. After all he's done, she shouldn't love him. It wasn't like they could ever truly be together, but she couldn't hold onto the reigns of emotion any longer. Iceburns
1. A Family Meeting

Hans had not seen anything other than the four walls of his room since his return from Arrendale. His pale blue curtains blocked the view of the kingdom, but his father had ordered him not to make a public appearance. His large bed covered in royal purple sheets and a pale blue comforter no longer provided any comfort. The suspense of his father and brothers deciding his punishment kept him awake at night, but a week had passed. Every so often, Hans would glance at the large mahogany desk in the corner of the room by the window. The blank stationary paper beckoned him to write to Queen Elsa and apologizing for his behavior; however, he knew she would not forgive him for attempted murder and breaking her sister's heart.

He heard a heavy knock on his bedroom door. Hans, laying on his bed, called, "Come in." A man with slicked back red hair, glasses, and a stoic expression entered the room. The man was as thin as a rake and half a foot taller than his younger brother. He sat down in the cushioned chair by the desk.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Hans asked the third youngest member of the family.

Viktor leaned forward, placed his hands on his knees, and asked,"Hans, you and I have always been close. I don't want to see you banished to some God-forsaken land or stuck in prison. Why… why did you do…that?" He stared intently at his brother who merely shook his head in response. He stared at the blue curtains and was reminded of the beautiful castle made of ice in the Northern Mountains.

Hans sat upright and responded, "Does it matter?"

"You know it does. We are lucky you weren't sentenced to death, but you are looking at life in prison. I'm trying to help you," Viktor tried to reply calmly. His hands were shaking from rage or stress.

"Thirteenth in line…"

Viktor rose to his feet and snapped, "Will you just be honest with me? You're young and selfish. No one would argue with that, but I know you. I know there has to be more than a throne for you to try two women."

Hans's eyes widened as he stared at his older brother. He gulped before leaning back on the bed. "Fine, fine," he responded quietly, " I just wanted to be worth their time, and my plan got extremely screwed up. I just…didn't want to be ignored anymore." His voice became weak at the end, and he felt the knot in his chest grow tighter. He covered his mouth with his hand.

Viktor nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I will talk to them. Your punishment is going to be bad, but I don't want you to rot in a jail cell," He responded before abandoning the room. The white wooden door was closed silently, and Hans was alone once more.

Viktor ran downstairs. He hurried down the hall and he found his brothers and fathers gathered at the dining room. He found an empty seat at the end of the table. The crystal chandelier glistened from the sunlight filtering through the multiple windows. The family's red hair and green eyes seemed brighter than usual. The king stared at the tardy prince and growled, "What took you so long?"

"My humblest apologies, father," Viktor said as he met his father's gaze, "I had lost track of time."

"Did you forget this is an urgent meeting about our youngest brother's fate?" The eldest brother, a large man with a thick red beard and curly hair that fell around his ears, asked. His square jaw seemed permanently clenched in rage. "Our people and the people of Arrendale are awaiting our decision. We are quite fortunate that their country did not start a war over this incident."

Viktor rolled his eyes as another brother mumbled something under his breath. Raphael, the second oldest brother, suggested,"Life in prison?" He ran a hair through his long red wavy hair, and Viktor was amazed that Hans's siblings could condemn the youngest child.

"And how would that look if we put one of our own into prison until the day he dies?" The middle child asked. He shook his head before stroking his unshaved jaw.

The king nodded. His greying hair seemed more visible as the meeting continued. To uphold the family name and honor, the younger children insisted that they find an alternative to banishing or imprisoning Hans; however, the older siblings insisted they find a strict punishment. The meeting went on for a couple of hours until Viktor spoke.

"We can all agree that Hans acted rashly and selfishly," Viktor stated, "In order to prevent scandal, I think Hans should work as a free servant for Queen Elsa until he learns to be humble and repent for his sins. When he is redeemable, we can welcome him back."

Another brother asked, "Do you actually think that the royalty of Arrendale would allow him back in their kingdom or in their castle?"

Viktor replied with a smirk, "There is only way to find out, but I'm sure there is some way to word this so it favors everyone."

The king placed his hands on the table before standing up. "I will write to the Queen of Arrendale promptly," the king announced before dismissing his sons.

* * *

Queen Elsa was in her study before she found a cream colored envelope on her desk. She ignored the red wax family seal and unfolded the read the letter receptively before running out of the room and screaming for her sister,

Anna poked her head out of her bedroom and inquired, "Elsa, what is it?" She bumped into her sister before apologizing awkwardly.

"Look at this!" Elsa exclaimed as she pushed the letter into her sister's hands. She ran a hand over her braid nervously as she began to pace the floor.

Anna looked quizzically at her older sister as she held the letter in both of her small delicate hands. "Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arrendale, we would be honored if you would join us in the Southern Isles to discuss Prince Hans' punishment, " Anna read out loud. She threw her hands in the air and started jumping up and down.

"No way!" Anna squealed as she grabbed her sister's hands in hers. "No way! We're going to the Southern Isles!? It'll be like a vacation." She began to ramble about how excited she was to travel and suggested that they bring Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.

Elsa relaxed and giggled, "So you aren't worried about seeing Hans again?"

"Nawww," Anna replied, "If he tries to kill us again, you can just freeze him."

Elsa laughed and hugged her sister. She replied, "Okay, I will respond to their invitation and make travel arrangements."


	2. A Dinner Decision

The clear blue water rippled as the boat surged through it. The breeze pushed against the large white sails closer to the Southern Isles' sandy was leaning against the wooden rail of the ship and pointing to the land mass nearing in sight. She exclaimed loudly, "Look! I see land!" Olaf bounced over beside his friend as Kristoff followed the snowman. Kristoff leaned against the rail as the warm sunlight hit his face.

"I can't wait to lay on the beach and get some sun," Olaf responded dreamily.

Kristoff sighed, placed his hands on his hips, and shook his head. He always preferred the brisk air of winter and the way snow stuck to his leather gloves. He found nothing appealing about the perpetual sweat dripping down his forehead. He glanced at Anna who seemed to be perfectly content watching the seagulls fly by the boat. As far as Kristoff knew, the trip to the Southern Isles was Anna's first trip outside of Arrendale, and Hans was not going to ruin her first vacation. Kristoff relaxed and wrapped a burly arm around her shoulder.

Waiting for them at port, a blue carriage with black trim was attached to two chestnut colored horses with black manes and tails. The driver, a small man that has a long nose like Pinnochio, seemed to be staring at all the passerby civilians. He opened the carriage door for a lean man with slicked back red hair. He looked like an older version of his criminal younger brother, but his white smile would make any woman's heart melt.

"Is that Hans?" Kristoff asked as they arrived to shore. He squinted his eyes and leaned closer.

Elsa finally exited the cabin of the ship and joined her younger sister on the deck. "It must be one of his brothers," she commented as she clasped her gloved hands together.

"Elsa, the gloves," Anna stated as she looked down at her sister's gentle hands.

Elsa grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I am just anxious, and the gloves are oddly comforting," she replied as she remembered her father placing the gloves on her hand when she was a child. The words "Conceal, Don't feel" echoed through her head.

When they arrived on land, the red-haired prince bowed. "Good afternoon, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arrendale, I am Prince John. I shall be escorting you to the castle." His eyes widened when the Snowman leapt into the carriage, and he cleared his throat and continued, "We are honored to have you visit our humble little kingdom."

"We are excited to be here," Anna beamed happily as she grabbed Kristoff's arm, and the couple looked at one another affectionately. Elsa smiled at her sister as they climbed into the carriage. The prince and queen followed suit.

"Wow," Anna said as she ran her hands on the red leather seats. The horses began to trot; thus, they pulled the carriage into the dirt road through the fields. The rolling green hills, fresh white and yellow flowers, and wild deer and rabbits seemed to relax and calm everyone traveling. Anna fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder. Kristoff was nodding off leaving Elsa and John alone to talk.

Elsa directed her attention to the prince. She placed her hands in her lap and asked, "So why was it necessary for us to be included in your brother's punishment?"

"For one of our own to act in such in a disgraceful manner, my father would prefer that the punishment is suitable to you," he replied. "We'd hate to engage in another war this decade."

"I see," Elsa responded as she glanced out the window only to see a blue bird fly by.

John smirked as leaned back in his seat. His head rested against the red wall and he couldn't help noticing the nervous young queen. Her hands were shaking until she petted her white blonde braid. He found the way she bit her lip and anxious icy blue eyes endearing. He took one of her hands in his, and she looked at him as if he was anxious before she slid her hand away from his. "You have nothing to fear. Prince Hans will pay dearly for his crimes against you and your country. I will personally make sure of it," John said even if it meant that he would punch his younger brother in the face.

"We have arrived, sir," the horseman said with a thick french accent. The horses had came to a stop and they were neighing. Anna slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She gently shook Kristoff. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, and the horsemen held open the carriage door for the guests. Kristoff thanked the horseman as he jumped out, and he held out his hand for Anna. As she exited the carriage, she took her boyfriend's hand for support. She grinned at him as he looked down at her lovingly.

Prince John assisted Queen Elsa out of the carriage. They walked into the large grey stoned castle with stained glass windows on the towers. A large wooden door swung open with a creak, and John said, "follow me." He lead the visitors up the large spiral staircase with a gold railing until they arrived on the third floor. There was a long hallway with french doors that lead to the balcony. The walls were covered in oil paintings of the four youngest sons. Elsa wandered over to a painting of Hans as a young child. She met the green eyes that haunted her dreams. Kristoff and Olaf were led into their room. John informed the young man that there was some formal attire in the walk-in closet. Anna went into her room qw Elsa kept her attention on the portrait.

"Queen Elsa," Prince John said . Elsa whirled around and looked at him. "Your room." He opened the white wooden door for her.

"Thank you," she said courteously.

"Your luggage has already been brought up, and dinner is at seven," John said gently. The young man abandoned the hall before running into Hans on the second floor. The youngest brother put down his book and muttered an apology.

John shook his head with a sneer. "If I was going to kill someone, I wouldn't do anything to a woman as beautiful as seriously screwed up," John growled as his brother looked down at his feet.

* * *

Anna knocked on her sister's door. "Elsa, it's time for dinner," she chirped. She flattened the long emerald green pleated skirt of her dress as Kristoff stepped out of his room. The pale blue suit seemed a bit too snug for the young man, and the royal blue vest hugged his torso too tightly. He muttered something about being completely uncomfortable and he'd rather be hauling ice with Sven. Elsa slipped through her bedroom door and smiled at the happy couple. "You both look great," she said warmly before giving her sister a hug.

"Thank you, so do you," Anna beamed as the sisters locked arms. "Elsa, you have to be careful that you don't accidentally bring a suitor home." The two girls giggled as they headed towards the dining room. Finally, they entered the dining room and the whole table stood up.

"Wow.," Anna gasped as she tugged on her sister's room. She stared at the huge chandelier made of oversized crystals and gold. The butler pulled out the large cushioned wooden chair and the two neighboring chairs at the end of the table. As Elsa sat down, the rest of the room fell to their seats.

"I trust you had a lovely trip," the king stated with a nod of his noble head.

Elsa placed her hands in her lap and replied, "Yes, it was easier than I had anticipated."

Hans took a slow sip of white wine as the footmen served the ceasar salad with warm rolls. Finally, he was allowed to dine with his family, and the glares from the monarchy of Arrendale made his stomach roll into knots. He felt as if one of his brothers had their hands on his throat.

Viktor winked at Hans and turned his attention to Anna. "Which would you prefer exile or life in prison?" He asked.

Elsa glanced at her sister as she stabbed a piece of dark green romaine lettuce with her fork. The queen sighed and said gently, "We shouldn't discuss such morbid matters over dinner.

However, Anna did not share her sister's view, She straightened her posture after swallowing a bite of bread. "He needs to hang out in prison where he can't hurt anybody," she said. Viktor nodded his head in the king's general direction as if he had an involuntary twitch.

"Then that shall be his punishment," the king announced as he threw his ringed fingers into the air. Ice began to cover the end of the table as Elsa dropped her fork.

"Love will thaw," Anna gently reminded her sister. Anna's words caused the ice to magically dissolve as if her words were made of steam.

"My apologies," Elsa said, "It happens sometimes when I am startled."

After dinner, Elsa ventured into the gardens. She sat down on the stone bench in front of a small pond. There were two rose bushes by the gate that lead back into the castle. She sighed as she whirled some ice around until they formed rose petals. Hans sneaked into the garden as Elsa completed the icy rose. He said her name as her hands formed a stem.

Elsa looked over her shoulder at the young man and stood up, "What are you doing here?" She asked as she clutched her creation in her hand. Her icy blue eyes met his green as she felt the adrenaline surge through her veins. Her heart raced as she reminded herself "conceal, don't feel."

Hans's features relaxed and he shuffled his feet against the cement pathway. "It's my last night of freedom. I figured I would enjoy fresh air and space," he replied casually.

Elsa replied quietly, "I understand."

Hans said calmly, "I know my words mean nothing to you, but I am sorry, I feel as if I can not show my remorse properly. I shall be no threat or service in prison." He pulled a cherry blossom from the tree than hung over them. He twirled the flower around with his index finger and thumb.

"What are you suggesting?" Elsa inquired.

"That I serve my sentence as a servant in Arrendale," he replied.

"Why would I do that?" Elsa asked as she stared at the dark velvet sky. The sliver of moon could be seen through the tree branches.

He responded, "What could you gain from me wasting away?"

She sighed as she remembered the words echo through her head. "Don't be the monster they fear you are' had resonated with her. If it hadn't been for Hans, she would have murdered two people. As much as she hated to admit it, she was indebted to Hans.

"I will see what I can do," she said before leaving the garden. She ran her fingers over the rose petals before looking back at the young prince. When, she had safely retreated inside the castle, Viktor stepped out of the shadows and patted his brother on the back.

"Good job, Hans," he said with a smile.

Hans responded, " I couldn't have done it without you."


	3. More Brothers, More Problems

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were spending the day at the beach. Anna sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket on the white warm sand as Kristoff ran along the water. The wet sand got between his toes as the salty hair blew through his blonde hair. Olaf, who had tried to join Kristoff on his athletic expedition, was now laying on the sand. The warmth and the sun comforted and swaddled the snowman as if he was a newborn baby.

Meanwhile, Elsa had a meeting with the King of the Southern Isles and his two oldest sons, Isaac and Evan. All four of them was seated around a round glass table. Elsa couldn't help admiring being in the center of the library. All four wall were covered in leather bound books with gold trim. If she had a week, she would spend her time devouring the books' contents. She had to remind herself that she was sitting in the library for business, and she needed to pay attention.

Elsa sighed and said, "Instead of Hans rotting away in prison cell, I propose he comes to Arrendale as a servant or slave since he won't be paid."

One of the brothers casually shook his head. His father glared at him before nudging him sharply in the chest. The oldest brother ran a hand through his beard thoroughly. His thin lips were drawn into a sharp narrow line, and he asked," Why? Is imprisonment not good enough for you?"

Elsa straightened her posture and smiled politely at the overgrown man. His size and his scowl were both equally intimidating; however, she remained calm. She replied, "As much as I hate to admit it, I am slightly indebted to Prince Hans. He took care of my kingdom when I had lost control of my powers, and he managed to be there in my time of need. I would prefer not to owe him anything while he is in prison."

The king smirked and leaned back in his royal blue cushioned chair . The second oldest scratched the side of his head and asked, "Are you sure? We would hate for you or your sister to be endangered?"

Elsa responded, "We are intending to increase security anyways, and he will still sleep in the dungeon. I wouldn't want him to think that he's getting off lightly." The two brothers laughed in agreement. The ink pen was passed around, and they all signed the contract in front of them.

"If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to write," Han's father said as he shook Elsa's tiny pale hand. She nodded politely and thanked the three men.

The two oldest brothers stormed upstairs and banged on his door. Before Hans could respond, Isaac and Evan stepped in. The oldest brother, Isaac, threw a dingy brown duffel bag at his youngest brother. "Pack your things," he said gruffly, "You're leaving tonight."

"There's not enough room for everything," Hans replied as he unzipped the duffel bag.

The two older brother grinned devilishly at one another. Evan snarled and responded, "You do know you're still sleeping in a dungeon right? You won't need much."

Hans placed the bag on his bed before bending down by his ornate mahogany dresser. He pulled open the bottom drawer before pulling out his socks and underwear. His brothers hovered over him as if they were vultures hovering over a dead carcass. "Listen. Kid, if you screw this up, don't bother coming home," Isaac growled as he picked his brother off the floor and pinned him to the wall. Hans gulped and met his brother's merciless green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hans asked. His voice began to shake and quiver as his brother closed in.

"If Queen Elsa has any complaints about you and sends you back to us, " the second brother growled like an angry dog, "You're a dead man."

Hans nodded and replied, "Noted." The brothers dropped Hans on the floor on the floor, left the room, and slammed the door behind them. Hans stared at the door, and his hands began to shake. Anger surged through him as he began stuffing his belongings into the bag. He stared at his basic belongings and said to himself, "That's all I need." He slammed his closet door shut then he closed the dresser door. He sighed as he flopped on his bed. He couldn't wait to return to Arrendale even under such miserable conditions. Almost anything was better than dealing with his brothers.

As long as Hans could remember, he felt as if he didn't belong. Isaac, Evan, and James had always been their father's favorites. As the three oldest, they were allowed the attend family functions and follow their father around. First hand, they learned the arts of diplomacy, war, and trade. Their mother, being very sick, was constantly in the bed. Only the older kids visited her since the younger siblings didn't understand her disease. Most of Hans's were content with private tutors and become esteemed members of the Army, Navy, or worked on their father's legal affairs, Hans was never content. As the baby of the family, most of his brothers except Viktor and Jacob did not have time for him. After Jacob got married and worked as a doctor, Hans decided he needed to take drastic measures to become noticed. Unfortunately for him, his plans didn't work out.

Now, he was noticed by his entire family. He prayed that he wouldn't have any huge issues working as a servant. His life depended on it.


	4. Little Talks

When Anna had learned that her ex-fiancee was returning to Arrendale with everyone she held dear, she was furious. "No! No! No!" She yelled as her face turned as red as her hair. Kristoff placed a firm hand on her shoulder as if reassuring her. Elsa stood still and remained quiet as her sister voiced her outrage. Despite Anna's anger and Kristoff's obvious reluctance, Hans boarded the ship without a word to his family.

The journey home started off in awkward silence. Elsa stayed in the corner of the ship until the ocean's waves made her nervous. She glanced behind her shoulder before sneaking into the cabin. She sat on one of the bottom bunks and found Hans laying on the bed across from hers. His eyes were closed, and his hands cradled the back of his head. Elsa envied his ability to relax. He looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping, and she could barely handle the idea of the majestic mighty sea.

She sighed and Hans quietly asked, "Are you alright, your majesty?"

Surprised that he was awake, Elsa's head jolted up. She gently shook her head as the young prince opened his eyes and replied, "I am not fond of the sea." She had been haunted by her handmaid informing her of her parents' deaths, and the ocean was a painful reminder of her loss. Thinking about their passing made the Queen start to shake. She couldn't even remember the last time she had given them a hug. Every day since she had learned to control her powers, she wished that her father could see how she had grown.

"Before all this madness," Hans replied offhandedly, " I was a Navy admiral. The ocean is like a second home to me."

Elsa laid on the thin stiff mattress and replied, "You're not used to stable living environments then." She looked over at Hans who had rolled onto his side, and she could feel the heat rise to her face.

Hans bit his lip and ran a hand through the back of his red hair. "You noticed that, huh?" he asked and received a nod from the young woman.

Elsa smiled and rested her head on her elbow as she rolled over on her side to face him. Although there were at least nine feet of air between them, she felt too close to him. She wrinkled her nose and whispered, "Your brothers are real slime balls, and John is the worst."

Hans chuckled in agreement as he watched Elsa flip onto her stomach and wrap her arms around a squished pillow. She kicked off her shoes and stared blankly at the wooden walls. When Hans observed the young woman, he felt as if he was finally seeing beneath her cold exterior. Her brilliantly blue eyes seemed so beautiful even under the horrid lighting. Her white braided hair fell over her shoulder, and Hans couldn't deny that he was entranced. He had to look away as if he would be blinded.

Half an hour had passed, and Elsa had finally fell asleep. When Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff had came downstairs, they breathed a sigh of relief. Anna knelt down by her sister and placed a soft hand on Elsa's forehead. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," she murmured before climbing onto the top bunk. Kristoff took the bottom bunk neighboring Elsa's after throwing Olaf onto the top. Once more, Hans felt out of place and stared at the sleeping queen as the three friends discussed her safety.

The next day, Anna bounced around the ship like a hyperactive Boston Terrier. After the crew mates had pried her from the mast, the bundle of energy needed an outlet. Kristoff tried to remind Anna that they would be home the next day. She groaned and whined, "but that's so far away." Finally, she noticed that her sister wasn't on deck and decided to storm into the cabin.

"Elsa, why don't you come join us on the deck?" Anna asked as she took a seat at the end of her sister's bed. Elsa, who had been looking at some old letters, placed them in front of her before fidgeting with her hair.

Elsa replied apologetically, "The ocean makes me nervous."

Anna nodded before embracing her sister. She grinned and responded, "I understand."

The older sister nodded and murmured a quick words of thanks. Her sister looked down at the papers and asked, "So what are you reading?"

Elsa picked up one of the letters , handed it to her sister, and responded, "I found some of our parents' old love letters in Dad's old desk a week ago. They're absolutely beautiful, and you can feel the love."

Anna read through one of her mother's letter to her dad. Every word reminded Anna of her feelings for Kristoff. She couldn't help smiling and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. "It's just…wow," Anna replied as she touched her cheek.

The two sisters looked at the man across from him. Hans looked as if he was sleeping; however, Elsa couldn't tell whether he was awake or not. She noticed his breathing was deep and steady like the coursing river. "I want something like that," Elsa admitted sheepishly.

"Aww", Anna gushed and clapped her hands together. "Any guy you're interested in? What caused this change?"

Elsa shook her head and replied, "No, I'm just not morally opposed to a relationship." Her sister began chattering about all the qualities Elsa's future love interest might need. The older sibling was more amused by her sister's thought process than even thinking what might be best for her. Little did they know, Hans wasn't sleeping and had already given thought about the best match for the ice queen.


	5. Hans, The Stable Boy

Two prisoner guards threw Hans into the cell. He landed on the hard cold floor, and one of the guards said gruffly, "You'll be given your task in the morning." The other slammed and locked the thick wooden door. Hans pulled himself onto the bed and stared at the dingy windowless stone walls. The mattress under him felt as hard as cement, and he wondered how Queen Elsa had ever managed to sleep on one of the beds. He shivered as his back touched the cold wall behind him.

As the night progressed, Hans felt it increasingly difficult to sleep. The paper thin mattress was hard against his spine and the thin blanket failed to protect him from the cold. The frigid night air filled his lungs and surged through his body. He felt as if someone had thrown him into a frozen lake and knew he deserved every ounce of punishment. He began to have difficulty believing he ever condemned Elsa to this sort of fate. His mind began to run rampant until the sun began to rise and his eyes began to close.

A tray of food was slid through a small slot and fell on the floor. Hans groaned and rolled over on his side. He picked up the tray and took the metal spoon full of lukewarm oatmeal into his mouth. He grimaced before he threw the bowl at the wall. He drowsily glanced at the cream colored clump stuck on the side of the wall until the guards banged on the door and waltzed into the cell.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Hans said sarcastically before yawning loudly.

"Come on, stable boy," one of the guards said.

"Stable boy?" Hans inquired as he arched his eyebrows.

"You aren't trusted in the castle," one of the guards replied. Hans nodded and followed the two oversized men to the stables. They gave him a list of daily chores that had to be done before they came back to retrieve him.

Hans looked at the white and black horses in the stalls. He had never seen the ebony black horse with a white and silver mane and assumed him to be the Queen's horse. He nodded as the two horse whinnied and stomped their hooves. "I know, I know, you need to fed and brushed, and your stalls need to be cleaned," Hans said as he rubbed the white horse's nose.

Hans thoroughly cleaned out the stables as the horses ate their breakfast. He brushed their coats with a wire brush before taking them for a short ride all along the fenced in pasture. The fresh air and tall green grass put a smirk on the prisoner's face. He pet the neck of the black horse and said, " This isn't so bad." His stomach lurched and growled like a fierce angry wolf, and he suddenly wished that he hadn't thrown the bowl of oatmeal at the wall. When he returned from exercising the horses, he filled the trough with water and food before he returned to his cell for a nourishing of soup and bread. He shoveled his face full of food before he fell asleep. Although he tossed and turned and awoke in the dead of night, the overwhelming exhaustion rocked him back to sleep.

He followed the same routine every day for two and a half months. The guards and occasionally Kristoff, when he brought Sven to the stables, was the only human contact that Hans had, The stubborn reindeer spitefully refused Hans to touch his fur, and the reindeer stole the horses' food. Whenever Hans tried to talk to the angry reindeer, Sven would roll his eyes and scuff his hooves against the barn floor.

Therefore, Hans was surprised to hear the faint voices of young women. The red-headed princess and the ice queen trudged up the hill."So do you think he's going to propose?" Elsa asked her sister.

Anna replied, "I honestly don't know. I mean we have talked about it, but you know…nothing. " She sighed and placed her hands on her hips as.

Elsa chuckled , shook her head, and placed a reassuring hand on her little sister's shoulder. " I don't think Kristoff will jump into a relationship. He still has to provide for you, think of where you are going to live, and he has to get you a ring."

"Oh yeah," Anna sheepishly replied as if she hadn't thought of the true meaning of marriage. The walked into the barn, and Hans tossed a towel over his shoulder. His billowy white shirt and black pants were covered in dirt. Elsa hardly recognized the young man and the muscles that rippled under his shirt. His calloused dirty hands caught the queen's curiosity. She bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the handsome strong man stood in front of them.

"And how may I help you?" Hans inquired.

"We are here to ride our horses," Anna announced as she glared menacingly at her ex-fiance.

She clenched her jaw and fists as he replied, "Of course. Let me go get your horses." He grabbed the harnesses off the wall and walked away. A few moments later, he returned with saddled equestrians. The two girls mounted the majestic horses before venturing down the hill. Hans grinned as he flopped onto a barrel of hay. The warm sun cradled him to sleep.

Although he intended to wake up before the Queen and Princess returned, the noise of neighing horses and females talking awoke the stable boy. He looked up to find Elsa holding onto the reins of both horses as Anna waved goodbye to her sister. The red-headed woman ran off as Hans sat up, and Elsa petted one of the horse's neck. Hans stood up after brushing the hay off his knees. She handed the reins to young man before standing awkwardly as Hans placed the horses in their stalls.

"Did you have a nice ride?" Hans inquired as he locked the stall doors and approached the young queen.

"I did," Elsa replied as she leaned against the wall. "Manual labor suits you."

"You think?" Hans replied with a smirk as he inched closer to her.

She nodded as an icy cold shiver shot through her body, and the heat turned her cheeks pink. "You know, Elsa, you really don't have to be as kind to me as you have been," Hans said as two people stood a mere inches apart.

Elsa nodded and responded hesitantly, "I know."

"Then why? I wouldn't be as merciful as you," he asked.

Elsa placed a hand on his wrist as her brilliant blue eyes met his green eyes. She straightened her posture and replied, "You aren't as misunderstood as you think."


	6. Identity Crisis

Hans had hoped that the beautify queen Elsa would visit frequently after their last encounter in the barn; however, her visits were spastic and usually included Anna. Their conversations were brief. None of the guards ever mentioned Elsa, but they normally had comments about Anna's relationship with Kristoff. They marveled how a man could maintain a relationship with a princess without the prospect of marriage, but they dropped the conversation as soon as they realized they were escorting Anna's ex-fiancee.

He had begun to loathe his kingdom of isolation. He had not received news from his homeland nor did any of his family write him letters. He was alone with his thoughts and the horses, and he felt as if his identity had been ripped from him. For as long as he could recall, he had tried to fill whatever role was necessary like a had been the adoring, clumsy suitor for Anna, ambitious around his father and brothers. When his family had ignored him, he felt the incessant need to be the kind of sibling that they wanted. He had hoped the silence and solitude would help his personal crisis.

He had talked to the horses about his identity crisis, but they rolled their big brown eyes and trotted away in the field. The muttered words "I don't know who I am anywhere" often escaped his lips, but no one heard his pleas for clarity.

Hans brought the horses into their stalls. He was drenched from the the pouring rain. Thunder clapped as Elsa ran into the barn. Her dress clung to her petite frame and her braid was heavy with water. As Hans closed the door, he saw the young woman wrench out the water from her skirt. He grabbed a towel hanging from the rafters and handed it to her. As she wrapped the towel around her, he leaned against the wall and asked, "What brings you here this stormy afternoon, my lady?"

"I went to take a walk to clear my head after I caught Anna and Kristoff making out in the library. Then it started raining, and I had to find shelter," She explained with a small grin. The rain could be seen falling violently and growing into a huge puddle.

"Is it that gross?" He asked.

"I suppose, but I guess it's because I'm not in love," She replied as she bit her lip. "I heard someone tell me that you were having an identity crisis."

"Queen Elsa, in all due respect, I don't think you can help me," Hans replied gently as he held up a dirty large hand.

She shook her head and leaned forward, "Would you like to know what I see in you?"

"A cold blooded sociopath?"

She giggled and responded, "No. I see you a damaged young man that thinks power will bring him closer to his family. I think you feel as if you can't do anything right, and you just don't want to hurt anymore."

He took Elsa's small pale hand in his and asked, "However did you come to that conclusion?" His green eyes were locked onto her thoughtful expression. She turned towards him and looked down at their interlocked hands.

"I overheard your brothers talking about you when we visited, and Viktor was the only one concerned about your fate," Elsa explained as she felt her heart race as she noticed his shirt was partially unbuttoned and his chest was showing. She desperately desired to touch his red hair or stroke his cheek, but she seemed paralyzed.

"Yeah, that's how it has always been since Jacob left the family," he replied bitterly. He felt as if he had never been more comfortable in his entire life, but he knew she should hate him. He did not deserve her compassion or concern.

"I understand, Hans," she said kindly, "Desperation and loneliness will make anyone do something crazy like freeze a country or attempt murder. You and I aren't that different." The rain began to lighten, and Elsa stuck out her hand to feel the water continue to touch her hand. "We don't have to be alone."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an unexpected embrace. "Thank you," he murmured before she yanked away from him. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, and her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"Don't let me down," she responded.

When she finally returned to the castle, silence filled the large building. She sighed as she trudged upstairs and disappeared into her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed. She asked herself, "What's wrong with you?" Her stomach felt as if moths were dancing around in the pit of her stomach, and her cheeks were bright pink.

Although she wanted to help Hans and understood how he became a homicidal bachelor, she didn't want to be attracted to him. She didn't want to feel the need to stroke his cheek or kiss his thin perfect lips. She had just rebuilt a relationship with Anna, and Hans would destroy it. She tried to deny her budding feelings, but they haunted her like the memories of the events after her coronation.

"You have to get it together," Elsa told herself as she buried her head in her hands. Her sulking was interrupted by a knock on the door, and she pulled herself off the bed as Olaf entered the room.

"Olaf, what's up?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff wants to see you," he replied as he lead her to the library. Olaf was yammering about "an important question", and it made Elsa nervous. When they met Kristoff, Olaf left and closed the door behind him.

Fire burned and snapped the wood in the fireplace. Elsa looked around anxiously and asked, "Kristoff, what's going on?"

"Don't freak out," the bulky blonde man said as he held up his hands, "Your sister is a huge part of my life. I want her to be a permanent part of my life. With your permission, I would like to propose to Anna," Kristoff said awkwardly as if searching for the appropriate way to ask the Queen for her blessing. He watched her hands as if expecting the room to freeze.

Elsa sat down on the velvet cushioned couch and she ran a hand over her braid as the young man sympathetically watched her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her," Kristoff said as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Elsa's bright blue eyes searched his face and sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Where would you two live?" she asked.

"I finished building a cabin in the woods," he responded with a small grin.

Elsa smiled and relented. She responded calmly, "You have my blessing. You're going to be a great husband for Anna."


	7. An Open Door

Kristoff took Anna's hand as he helped the young woman up the mountain. The blindfolded princess felt her foot slip and gasped as she grasped onto her boyfriend's arm. "It's okay, "Kristoff said as he placed a gentle hand on her back. Sven pressed his nose against her to help balance the young princess.

"You know this would be so much easier if I could see," Anna reminded her boyfriend as she tugged at her blindfold.

Kristoff smacked her hand and replied, "That would ruin the surprise." He lead her up an icy staircase and watched her carefully. He pushed open two large door made of ice and led her by the hand into the foyer of Elsa's ice castle. He slowly untied the dark green bandana used as a blindfold. The icy interior had clear tall vases with roses carved out ice around the room.

Anna looked around and asked, "What is all of this?" The pink, orange, and yellow lights of the sunset reflected in the walls and floor of the building.

Kristoff bent down on one knee and took her hand in his. He shivered as he felt the cold of the floor seep through his pants. "Anna, I love you," he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "And I want to be with you forever. So do you want to…I don't know…marry me?"

In midsentence, , Anna leaped onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She chanted the word "yes" a million times even as he managed to slip a small silver band onto her finger. She kissed him violently as he held her close to his chest.

When the couple stepped outside, Anna looked up to see the snow falling down around the building. " I can't still believe this castle is still here," Anna commented as she looped her arm through his.

Kristoff explained, "I think it's like a vacation home or something."

Anna jumped into the carriage as Kristoff hooked up Sven. "Do you think Elsa is going to be okay when she finds out?" Anna asked as she leaned forward.

"She's already given her blessing," he replied as he grabbed the reins and sat beside his fiancee. Sven began to trot down the mountain as Kristoff wrapped an arm around Anna's petite shoulders.

When they returned to Arrendale, Anna jumped and ran into the study where she found Elsa on a sofa with her nose in a book. The redhead sister tackled and hugged her sibling. Elsa looked up in surprise and chuckled, "Someone is in a good mood." She looked down at her sister's hand. "Oh my gosh, he finally proposed!"

"I know!" Anna squealed. "I'm getting married!"

Anna had always dreamed of her wedding day. She always wanted a beautiful white ballgown and the whole village piled in their cathedral. She and her husband would share a passionate kiss then head to their reception where they would serve sandwiches and chocolate. "I just can't wait to plan this wedding," Anna exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"You can have anything you want for your wedding," Elsa responded. Although she was happy for her little sister, she couldn't ignore the pit growing in her stomach. Naturally, she was overjoyed that Anna found her soulmate. Soon she would be married and have little children; however, Elsa's life was comparatively empty. She loved being the ruler of Arrendale, but craved the close intimate relationship that Anna quickly obtained. Unfortunately, any man interested in the Ice Queen was after the throne, and Elsa vehemently refused to be some man's trophy wife.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked as Elsa's mouth drew into a small straight line and her eyes seemed heavy as if weighed down by boulders.

"I'm fine," she quickly responded as she forced a smile.

Anna nodded as she stood up. She hugged her sister as her eyes met the straight black hands of the grandfather clock in the corner. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Kristoff and I are going to tell his family about our engagement," Anna said rapidly before hurrying towards the door. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go."

The castle was as silent as Elsa's childhood. She wandered aimlessly around the halls until dinner. When she wound up at the dining room, she sat alone at the head of a long empty table. She poked at her baked chicken and broccoli until she threw down the white cloth napkin and stormed into her bedroom. She released her long white hair from the braid before changing into a pale blue sleeveless nightgown. She crawled into her bed and lay still for what seemed like hours. She kept her eyes on a singular point of the ceiling. Finally, she sat up and scratched her head as she stared at the door. She lifted the comforter off her before slipping out of bed and asked herself, "What am I doing?" She looked back at her bed for a few moments; however, she found herself sneaking out of her room.

Her bare feet gently padded the cold floor as she crept through the dark halls. Her small candle was the only light that illuminated the night.

The stair case down to the dungeons had cobwebs around the door and corners of the ceiling. The stone stairs were hard against her feet, and Elsa wished she had atleast put on slippers. She gulped and glanced over her shoulder as she crept closer and closer to Hans's cell. She took the brass keys off a small hook on the wall and unlocked the door. She stepped inside to see the handsome young prisoner asleep on the bed. The door behind her closed with a loud thud which caused Elsa to jump.

Hans rolled over and murmured, "It's not time to wake up yet."

Elsa took a step closer before bending down and placed a hand on Hans's shoulder. She gently shook the young man until his eyes fluttered open. His eyes focused on Elsa's face and grumbled, "Elsa, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," Elsa said as Hans sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's just Anna is getting married, and I…"

He scooted over so the young lady could sit by him. Elsa took her seat by him and placed her head on his shoulder as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn't remember a time where she allowed herself to be as vulnerable around another human being. He moved his hand down to her back and felt the soft cotton of her nightgown.

"I'm going to be all alone again," Elsa muttered as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Hans bit his lip. He had been banned to solitude, and loneliness was a terrible burden whether in a prison or palace. He said reassuringly, "Elsa, you will find someone."

"Hans please. I highly doubt there is another man who can handle my abilities or wants to marry me because he loves me not my throne. People like that don't exist," she said weakly as she drew her knees up under her.

Hans felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the pale fragile woman in his arms. "Not all men are monsters," he said gently,

Elsa looked up at him. She smirked as she realized the irony of their conversation. She wondered if she would have married Hans if he hadn't proposed to Anna or tried to kill her. She wished their circumstances were completely different, but she was forbidden to convey it.

"I know I'm a monster," Hans said half-jokingly,"but I'm not going anywhere. You can always spend time with the helpless prisoner."

Elsa wrapped her cold arms around his neck and murmured, "Thank you, Hans. I am sorry to wake you up."

He chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Believe me, your majesty, there are worse ways to wake up," he replied.

Elsa, with a smile on her lips and blush on her cheeks, left the cell and locked the door behind her. Hans grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and laid back down. He looked out the small square window covered in steel bars to see a single star shine. He said to himself, "So dreams do come true."


End file.
